


Indulgence

by HigherMagic



Series: Tailor-Made [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Cock Rings, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Rick Grimes, Vibrators, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: Rick has had a really good day. Daryl would like to make it a great one.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I got kinda high and kinda nostalgic and this is the result.

Daryl wakes when Rick comes into their bedroom, smiling softly as Rick approaches him on the bed and kneels over him, leaning down to kiss at his shower-damp hair and nuzzle his bare shoulder. "Mm, hello to you, too," he says, stretching his arms above his head and going pliant and lax as Rick rests his weight against Daryl's back and legs.

Rick lets out a low rumble, kissing the back of Daryl's head, his neck, his cheek when Daryl turns his head to one side. Daryl smiles when Rick's hands flatten on his shoulders, absently rubbing at them with firm touches.

"You're in a good mood," Daryl notes, and sighs when Rick merely grinds his hips against Daryl's in answer. He can feel Rick's erection, pressing against his ass.

Rick laughs quietly. "Good day today," he says, and Daryl lifts his head and turns so that he can kiss his lover, humming against Rick's mouth when Rick bites at his lower lip to get them to part so he can deepen the kiss. His hands move down Daryl's back and dip under his shirt, fingers spreading against his warm skin.

He slides back a little on Daryl's thighs and lowers his mouth to Daryl's back, nipping at him through his clothes and rubbing his forehead against Daryl's shoulders. Daryl sighs, smiling to himself as he feels Rick's hands slide down to his sweatpants, hooking his fingers in them and working them down Daryl's hips until Rick's own legs get in the way, exposing Daryl to his warm hands and greedy gaze.

Daryl sighs, then tenses up with a hiss when Rick spreads his ass apart and puts his mouth right over Daryl's hole, licking a broad stripe across his rim and letting his tongue sink in just a little. Daryl bites his lower lip, fingers going tight in the sheets by his head and pulling down as Rick continues to lick at him, humming softly when he feels the muscle start to loosen.

"Thought about this all day," Rick confesses between a lick and a soft squeeze of his hands on Daryl's ass. Daryl smirks, shaking his head a little.

"Not good to be distracted at work," he says, breath hitching when Rick licks at him again. Rick spits on Daryl's hole and lets go with one hand to rub his finger against Daryl's rim, working the slick inside.

"I call it incentive," Rick replies lightly, earning another shivery laugh from Daryl. His body is relaxed and knows this game well and he lets the tip of one of Rick's fingers in with another soft exhale when Rick pushes it in, but then Rick takes it out again and goes back to using his mouth, working his tongue where his finger just was until Daryl gives a breathless little whine.

His hips jerk up, cock starting to harden under Rick's careful attention. Rick smiles, humming in satisfaction, and licks over Daryl again, forcing his tongue as deep as Daryl's ass will let him go, before he pulls back and starts to work in his finger again.

Daryl shivers. "You want me just like this?" he asks.

He feels Rick growl. "Yeah," Rick says, his voice rough. "Just keep still and let me."

That is an order Daryl has no problem obeying. He's normally more of an active participant – Rick likes being bitten and clawed at, likes the way Daryl moves so desperately against him when he's close, likes the pitiful noises he can draw out of Daryl with every touch and well-angled thrust. But if Rick wants him to just be still and enjoy himself, Daryl will certainly try.

Rick kneels up, his other hand letting go of the bruising grip on Daryl's ass to push his shirt up and expose his lower back to Rick's wandering mouth. "Been thinkin' about you all day," he confesses quietly, kissing Daryl's back. Daryl hums. "Thinkin' about what I'd do to you if you were in the cruiser with me, thought about having you on your knees under my desk during the briefings. Thought about comin' home and haulin' you up here like a Goddamn caveman, no matter what you were doin'."

Of course, Rick wouldn't, but the thought makes Daryl shiver and bite his lip. He understands – after Rick, Shane, and Carl returned from their fishing trip, they'd been so busy with getting Carl ready to go back to school and work hours had been tough on both of them, neither of them had been able to spare more energy than kissing before collapsing into bed every night. But Daryl had the day off today and Rick's shift had been short and they have plenty of time before the hour gets too late to enjoy each other.

Rick lets out another low curse and sinks his finger in a little more deeply, to the second knuckle. He tugs on Daryl's rim and Daryl gasps, his back flexing under Rick's mouth and his hips rising to the pull. Rick growls, and opens his mouth wide to bite down just shy of Daryl's shoulder. It makes Daryl gasp and whine.

Rick pulls back just long enough to spit onto Daryl's hole again, working in the slick with his finger until he can push it all the way inside. Daryl moans, fully hard now at the promise of what Rick might do to him and all the dirty things he's been whispering in his ear. The thought of being pulled into the backseat of Rick's cruiser and fucked brutally while the windows fogged us is a fantasy he's entertained for a while now, and of course Rick knows that.

Rick laughs, as though sensing Daryl's thoughts. "I love the thought of puttin' someone in the back of my car, watching them sit on the comestain, not even knowin'." Daryl's eyes fly open and he sucks in a harsh breath, arousal crawling down his chest and sinking into his stomach. "Or maybe I'd put you over the hood. The car's white – you think anyone would notice?"

" _Fuck_ , Rick," Daryl breathes. "Got no fuckin' idea what got into ya today but I like it."

Rick hums against his skin and pulls his finger out. "Stay here, sweetheart. I'll be right back," he whispers with one more bite to Daryl's back, before his heat and his weight moves away and he climbs off the bed – he goes to the bedside table and pulls the bottle of lube out from the top drawer. His eyes flash to Daryl and Daryl meets him, breathing heavily, his cheek stained pink with arousal. Rick smiles, his eyes raking down Daryl's body, the pieces of exposed flesh. Daryl doesn't move, he knows Rick told him to stay and be still. After another moment Rick's smile widens, pleased, and he bends down to reach into the bottom drawer as well – where they keep the toys.

He climbs back onto the bed and Daryl sees he's holding the lube, a cockring, and one of their small vibrators. He bites his lip and whines, and Rick smirks at him.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he says, leaning down and petting through Daryl's hair. He gives it a light tug and Daryl's eyelids flutter closed and he lifts his head for a kiss. "The ring's for me."

Daryl moans, roughly, trembling at the words. Rick laughs and kisses him again before he stands and starts to shed his clothes. When he's bare he allows Daryl a moment for his greedy eyes to take in the sight of his lover. Rick's chest is red from heat and excitement, his eyes bright, his cock straining and hard and jutting out from his body.

He opens the lube and squeezes a little onto his fingers, before he wraps it around his own cock. Daryl's mouth goes dry, watching Rick's strong hand wrap around his cock and give it a few slow, tight strokes. It's red and leaking and Daryl wants to taste it.

He bites his lip and tightens his hands, hips rolling down onto the mattress. Rick notices – his sharp eyes go to the motion and he lets out a rough, low noise. Then he grabs the cockring and carefully wraps it around the base of his cock and behind his balls, fastening it with a soft 'click'. Daryl whimpers.

Rick smirks and him and climbs back onto the bed. He pushes at Daryl's thighs and Daryl spreads his legs as much as he can with the sweatpants still tightly circled around his thighs. Rick kneels on the fabric and spreads Daryl's ass again.

"Such a sweet boy," he whispers, before bending down and licking over Daryl's slick, loosened rim again. Daryl starts to shake, his breathing unsteady. He never manages to keep his composure when Rick talks like that. Rick growls and nips lightly at his rim and Daryl gasps. Rick squeezes his cheeks tightly, and then his lube-slick finger start to press in next to his tongue and Daryl moans, _loudly_.

" _Fuck_ , Rick, God…" He grits his teeth when Rick forces his finger in. He's shaking and impatient already, needing more than Rick is giving him. He feels like he could come already, Rick affects him so intensely and quickly. Rick growls against his rim, curling his finger down and rubbing it so that it feels like he's rubbing at the base of Daryl's cock and Daryl whimpers, hips trying desperately to keep still.

Rick pulls his mouth away and instead starts to work in a second finger. He shoves it in as deep as he can, sharply enough that it pulls a whine from Daryl's throat. Daryl can feel Rick's cock twitch against his thighs at every sound he makes.

"I wanna take my time with you," Rick growls, petting through Daryl's hair as he starts to thrust with his other hand, curling both fingers down and grazing Daryl's prostate. Daryl whimpers, turning his head so that Rick's hand tugs in his hair. "And I wanna fuck you until you can't walk right."

" _Please_ ," Daryl gasps. He feels like he'll go crazy if Rick doesn't get in him soon.

"But you know what I _really_ want?" Rick asks, predatory and growling as he leans down and puts his lips by Daryl's ear. Daryl's arms breath out in goose bumps and he shivers. "I want my boy to feel good while Daddy takes care of him."

Daryl's eyes fly open. This is _new_. Rick has never…

"Would you like that, Daryl?" Rick presses, his fingers going still. He knows it's new for them, too. He'll back off if Daryl doesn't like it. "You wanna be Daddy's good little boy?"

And yeah, Daryl has no love for his father, but this is…. "Y-yeah," he stutters, his chest feels like it might explode and his cock is so hard it's starting to ache. The way Rick says it is _hot_ , ridiculously hot, and something Daryl might want to think about later, but damn it, he _likes_ it. "Yeah, I wanna be good," he says, and his voice goes high and quiet when Rick smiles, kissing at his shoulders through his shirt, and then Rick nuzzles at the back of his damp hair.

Rick pulls his fingers out and Daryl lets out a plaintive noise. "Turn around," Rick orders, and Daryl forces himself up to his hands and knees and turns so that Rick can pull him into his lap and kiss him deeply. Rick's clean hand goes to his hair and when they part they're both breathless and wanting. Rick's eyes are dark, almost all black. "You're definitely okay with this, right?" he asks.

Always checking. Just like Shane. Daryl smiles and kisses him again, and nods. He clears his throat, his cheeks red, and ducks his head so he can give Rick a coy look from underneath his lashes.

"I wanna be good for ya, Daddy," he says, and Rick's breath leaves him like he's been punched.

"Alright, baby," Rick says, smiling and petting through his hair. "Put your hips on a pillow and lay back down for me."

Daryl obeys, grabbing one of the pillows and placing in in the center of the bed, before he lays down on his stomach again, hissing at the feeling of the soft pillow's give against his cock. Rick crawls around behind him again and his fingers gently brush over Daryl's slick hole.

Daryl whines. "You ever let a man touch you here before?" Rick asks, slipping back into the low, commanding tone he'd had before.

Daryl shakes his head and his shoulders roll as Rick's voice arcs down his spine, sending low sparks of arousal through his blood.

Rick kisses his shoulder, humming as though it thought. "Well, you took my fingers just fine, but I don't think I'll fit if you've never -." Daryl swallows back a thick moan. He knows, of course Rick knows, but the thought that Daryl might be untouched, might be trying his best to take whatever Rick decides to give him in his virgin hole – well, it's lighting up something in his brain he definitely never expected to be there.

"I-I wanna try, Daddy," Daryl says, trying to sound as innocent and sweet as he can. From the way he can feel Rick shudder against him, he's sure that it's working. Just as Rick had with him, Daryl is clearly pinging _whatever_ has gotten into Rick today and he's determined to keep going because this might be the most turned on he's been in a long time.

Rick snarls quietly and sinks one finger slowly into Daryl, moaning when Daryl parts for him with a low, wanting noise. "Gotta work you up to me, baby," he says. "But we can try, if you _really_ wanna."

"Daddy, please," Daryl breathes, nodding his head.

Rick lets out another rough sound and pulls his finger out of Daryl. Daryl hears him open the lube bottle again and then Rick grabs the vibrator and slicks it up. Daryl clenches up in anticipation, his breathing heavy.

Rick smiles at him and puts the lube bottle down, before he starts to ease the curved end against Daryl's hole. Daryl tightens up and shies away from it, playing along with the game for now and Rick shushes him, his free hand flattening on Daryl's back.

"I promise it's gonna feel real good, baby," he says, his voice gentle, coaxing, and altogether wrecked with arousal. He's breathing as heavily as Daryl is, steadier but affected all the same.

"It's big," Daryl complains, weakly. He's had that toy inside of him before – Hell, he's almost had Rick's whole hand inside of him before. This is hardly anything new to his body but he wants to play along and pretend.

"You trust me, right?" Rick asks, stroking his hand up Daryl's spine. Daryl nods. "I'm bigger than this toy, sweetheart. If you wanna try me I gotta see you take this, first." Daryl bites his lip, unsure if he should keep pretending at this part. "Or you want my fingers some more? Help you loosen up?"

Daryl bites his lip and nods, and Rick smiles and sets the toy down and works one finger inside instead. He curls it down immediately, sinking in as deeply as he can until the force of it makes Daryl arch his hips, rutting between Rick's knuckles and the friction of the pillow beneath him. He's breathless, shivering under Rick's careful attention. Then Rick adds a second finger like he had before and Daryl moans.

"That feel good, baby?" Rick asks and Daryl nods, clenching his eyes tightly shut. "You like Daddy's fingers in you?"

Daryl nods again.

"I'm so lucky to have such a sweet boy," Rick growls, and then Daryl whines as he feels the tip of his third finger pressing against Daryl's rim. Daryl's body doesn't know the game, doesn't understand – it accepts Rick easily and both of them let out low sounds of arousal as Rick sinks all three of his fingers inside of Daryl.

"Daddy…" Daryl whines when Rick grazes his prostate again. His free hand is clenched tightly on the other of Daryl's thigh, holding him still while Rick works his fingers in. It feels too fucking good, Daryl's going to come but he wants to keep playing. He makes another low, distressed-sounding noise and his hips jerk when Rick's fingertips rub against his prostate again. "Daddy, I…I'm gonna -."

"You gonna come for me, sweetheart?" Rick asks, predatory and low, and Daryl nods. "Mm, that'll help you relax. My good boy, show me how good it feels when Daddy touches you."

Daryl trembles and his orgasm drags out of him almost on command. He fucks against the pillow, only vaguely aware that the front of his shirt is still brushing the head of his cock, and spills slick and hot over the pillow and his stomach. Rick doesn't stop touching him and Daryl gasps, flinching as his sensitive body twinges at each touch.

He whines he can't take any more and fists a hand in his hair. "Daddy," he whimpers. "Hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," Rick says, and pulls his fingers out immediately. He kneels up and plants his hands on the bed so that he can kiss Daryl's red cheek and nuzzle at his hair, damper now from sweat than his shower. "You looked so beautiful like that, can't believe what a good, sweet boy I have."

Daryl gasps and tilts his head so that Rick will kiss him. Rick smiles against his mouth and Daryl can feel his cock brushing between Daryl's legs and he _wants_ it – he's sore and sensitive but he needs Rick inside of him.

His throat catches on Rick's name. He can see in Rick's eyes that they're not done playing. He lets Rick kiss him again and whimpers when Rick settles between his thighs again and the weight of the vibrator disappears from his back.

"You think you can take this now?" Rick asks, brushing his thumb over Daryl's reddened rim. Daryl licks his lips and nods. "Alright, I'm gonna work it in nice and slow. Just…" He goes quiet as he angles the tip against Daryl's hole and Daryl's body parts for it easily. " _God_ , good boy. _That's_ a good boy."

The praise sits heavily on the back of Daryl's neck like Rick's hand is there, pinning him down. He gasps at each cool, slick inch of the toy and does his best to accept all of it in one thrust. It's ribbed and each little bump sends a spark of electricity up Daryl's spine as he feels it on his sensitive skin. His cock twitches, soaked with his come, and Daryl whimpers.

Rick doesn't turn the vibrator on right away. He twists it and works it in and out of Daryl's hole with careful, slow thrusts, until Daryl starts to tremble. He angles it to rub against Daryl's prostate and Daryl's stomach goes tense and tight with anticipation.

" _Fuck,_ Rick!" he cries out, unable to stop himself when the vibrator turns on, right against the sensitive nub. He thrashes under Rick, crying out desperately until he suddenly goes still at Rick's growl. Rick's free hand squeezes his ass, and then Daryl gasps as Rick turns the vibrator off, pulls back his hand, and lands one hard smack against his flesh.

"That was a bad word, baby," Rick says. "You know how I feel about you usin' bad words."

"S-sorry," Daryl stutters, stilled into shock. Rick has never hit him before – of course, that love tap would hardly count, but there's so much new going on that Daryl's brain slams to a halt at that. "I'm sorry."

Rick pauses, and then taps two fingers against Daryl's hip. One of their signals. _Are you still okay?_

Daryl nods, and reaches back to squeeze Rick's hand in the answering gesture they'd decided on. He hears Rick breathe out and then the vibrator turns back on and Daryl moans, trying his best not to writhe and escape the pleasure-pain.

"Mm, I forgive you, baby," Rick says, slipping back into his role with ease and Daryl lets the pet name and the praise wash over him, shredding his ribs from the inside. "You just got excited. It's natural for your first time."

Daryl gasps, his eyes closing as Rick goes back to moving the toy in and out of him. It feels good, way too good – Daryl can feel his cock hardening again, trying to get back in the game, and he knows Rick will make him come again if he keeps that up.

"Daddy, please," he whispers. "I wanna – I wanna try…"

Rick's hand stills on the vibrator and he makes a low, desperate sound. "What do you wanna try, baby?" he asks, breathless.

"I want you," Daryl says, his cheeks red. "I want you in me. _Please_?"

Rick's eyes widen and he lets out another heavy breath, moaning quietly. He turns the vibrator off and pulls it slowly from Daryl's ass. He tuts and Daryl whines, lifting his hips in invitation. "You look pretty sore, baby," he says with mock-concern, pulling Daryl's cheeks apart to expose his hole. "Maybe we should wait, work you up to it."

"Daddy, _please_ ," Daryl begs, reaching back to help spread himself apart. He looks over his shoulder but can't turn enough to really see Rick's face. "Please. I'll be good. I'll make it fit. _Please_."

" _God_ ," Rick growls, reaching down to fist his cock tightly. "Alright, sweetheart, if you're sure…"

Daryl nods frantically, not even having to emphasize the desperate need he's feeling. He sighs when Rick moves and rubs the head of his cock against his hole, getting the tip slick. He arches his hips to try and get the best angle and lets out a soft cry when Rick starts to push inside of him.

He lets go of his ass and fists his hands in the sheets, moaning loudly when Rick sinks into him, slowly, until he's half-way sheathed. It's maddening, Daryl's body needs him _deeper_ – he needs his lover to cover him completely, to mount him and fuck him until Daryl can't even remember his own name. He _needs_ it.

Then, Rick's hands flatten on his shoulders and he puts his legs over Daryl's thighs to force them together, and sinks all the way inside. Daryl lets out a sound almost like a sob, relieved and desperate all at once. He trembles when Rick growls.

"Doin' such a good job, baby," he says. "Bein' so good for Daddy. _Fuck_." His hands squeeze on Daryl's shoulders and Daryl moans. "Gonna start movin' okay? Hard part's over."

Daryl nods, whimpering as though shaky and unsure. He turns his head and licks his lips. "I trust you, Daddy," he says.

 _That_ does it. Rick lets out a low sound unlike Daryl's heard him make before. He pulls back and sinks inside, hips rolling when he's all the way in to help stretch and relax Daryl's hole for him. Daryl groans, moving against him as much as he can, pinned as he is, and Rick growls quietly again.

He pulls back and fucks in a little more harshly, driving Daryl's breath from his lungs. He does it again, and again, until he's built up a rhythm and the sounds of his cock splitting Daryl apart, the rough slide of Daryl's clothes against Rick's skin, the sound of Rick's hips connecting with Daryl's ass, fill the room as Rick starts to fuck him in earnest.

Rick lets go of his shoulders and plants his hands on the bed, sinking to his elbows as he ruts against Daryl's ass, low growls against Daryl's neck. Daryl tilts his head to bare his nape and Rick bites him there. His hands slide under Daryl's chest, forcing Daryl to take all of his weight, and he rubs his fingers over Daryl's nipples through his clothes.

"Mm, _f_ -." Daryl swallows, gasping heavily.

"Feel good, baby?" Rick says.

Daryl nods. "You feel so good in me," he breathes. Rick lets out a low growl, fucking in a little more harshly, showing Daryl how much this is affecting him. Daryl is sure Rick put on the cockring more for himself than to torture Daryl – from the sounds he's making and the way he's moving against Daryl so desperately, Daryl can imagine it's taking everything in Rick not to come inside of him right now, or to have waited this long in the first place.

"Yeah?" Rick asks, stuttering. "Tell me."

"Your…am I allowed to say 'cock', Daddy?"

Rick shivers, his hand going tight on one of Daryl's nipples until Daryl whimpers. "Yeah baby, you can say 'cock'."

Daryl smiles. "Your cock feels so big, I – I feel like it can barely fit, like you're forcin' it to." Rick lets out a weak sound, his cock twitching inside of Daryl when he presses in and goes still. "Makes me feel so full, Daddy."

"Mm, yeah, your ass is so tight around me, you're bein' real good to take all of me," Rick gasps, pressing his forehead against Daryl's hair. He takes in a deep, shuddering breath, and starts to thrust again. "You know when I had my fingers in you, and you got all excited and your cock made a mess?"

Daryl whimpers, and nods.

"I'd like you to make another mess," Rick says. "You think you can do that for me, baby?"

Daryl nods again. "Yes, Daddy," he replies, and Rick trembles behind him. He pulls his hands away from Daryl's nipples and plants them on his back, rearing up so that he can fuck into Daryl with a little more force. Each thrust makes the bed creak and groan in protest, and Daryl can barely get any air into his weak lungs before Rick fucks it out of him again.

Rick growls lowly and pulls out and Daryl's breath leaves him in a sharp cry. Rick hauls him upright. "Turn around, sweetheart," he says, and Daryl goes sluggishly, too aroused to move as quickly as normal, and Rick tugs him into his lap so that they can see each other. Daryl's hands instinctively go around Rick's shoulders and grip tight and Rick lifts him just enough that he can grab his cock and push it against Daryl's hole, letting him sink back down.

They both let out ragged moans and Rick kisses him, pressing him down onto the bed and fucking into him deeply. Rick grabs the knot of Daryl's sweatpants and uses them to force Daryl to bend almost in half, his knees pressed to his chest so that Rick can fuck as deeply and forcefully into him as he can.

Rick can't stop kissing him and Daryl doesn't want him to. When they're out of air Rick simply holds their mouths together, his thumbs digging into the backs of Daryl's knees and his hands spread out wide on his thighs. Daryl gasps, and reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke in time with Rick's desperate thrusts.

"Gonna come for me again?" Rick asks, and Daryl nods, biting his kiss-sore lip. Rick smiles, sweat-slick hands running down Daryl's thighs. "Come for me, baby. Wanna see that pretty cock make another mess."

Daryl whines, his hand going tight on the head of his cock as Rick fucks against his prostate and stays there, letting Daryl rut and work his hips to get the pressure he needs to come. He does, with a quiet whimper, spilling over his hand and his chest and Rick's eyes fall to it, his mouth open like he wants to lean down and lick it up.

He pulls out again and hauls Daryl up to another kiss. "You made such a mess, baby," he says, as though disappointed.

Daryl lets out a low whine. "If you do it in me, I'll make sure nothin' comes out," he replies. "I'll clean it up, Daddy, promise."

Rick's eyes flash, pleased and turned on beyond belief that Daryl is fitting into this role so well. He smiles. "That's a good idea, sweetheart," he murmurs. "There's gonna be a lot, though. Daddy hasn't gotten to come in a long time."

"I'll keep it in," Daryl says, making his eyes wide and his voice sweet. He reaches out and pets his hands down Rick's bare chest. "Please, Daddy? I'll be good."

"Oh, I know that," Rick replies, dark and low. His eyes rake down Daryl's body greedily – he's thoroughly ruined Daryl already. "Let's take off your clothes, huh? I wanna see my pretty boy." Daryl nods and hauls his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground by the bed, and then he pushes his sweatpants all the way off and it joins his shirt.

Rick smiles and prowls over him, pressing him back onto the bed. "Roll over, baby," he commands, and Daryl bites his lip and nods, moving so that he's on his stomach again. "Elbows and knees, like this." Rick grabs his hips and helps him lift up so he's on his hands and knees, and then Daryl sinks to his elbows, back bowed and ass lifted into the air as though in offering.

"That's perfect, just like that," Rick whispers, his hands sliding gently up Daryl's flanks. Then he lets go and Daryl's breath catches when he hears the _snap_ of the cockring being undone and tossed to the floor. Rick is going to fuck him, Rick is going to _come in him_ , and Daryl can't wait. His ass is sore and his body is wrecked from its orgasms and he won't get it up again but he _needs_ Rick to fuck him and fill him up.

He keeps Daryl still there for a moment longer, and then kneels in place between Daryl's legs. Daryl's breath hitches and he moves back, and Rick presses his cockhead against Daryl's hole and Daryl shoves back as quickly as he dares, taking all of Rick back inside of him in one smooth thrust.

They both let out explosive breaths and Rick trembles, leaning over Daryl and biting at his shoulders. He puts his hands on the bed and kneels up so that he's crouched behind Daryl and this way he can reach Daryl's ear, his jaw, his neck. He bites at Daryl's neck as he starts to fuck in, harsh and desperate and chasing his orgasm like a wolf for its kill.

" _Daryl_ ," he snarls, and puts a hand in Daryl's hair. Daryl gasps, the game dissolving from them because he understands that Rick is calling him by name now, they don't have to play.

Daryl doesn't have to, but he _wants_ to.

"Please, Daddy," he whispers. "Please. Make a mess in me. I wanna feel you – you're so _deep_ …"

" _Fuck_ , fuck -." Rick tugs on Daryl's hair until Daryl tilts his head forward and Rick bites the back of his nape, _hard_ , earning a whine from Daryl as he fucks in hard enough to make Daryl's thighs shake, his shoulders tense, and then he's coming with a low snarl, emptying inside of Daryl's ass. "Oh, _fuck_." Rick presses his cock deep inside of Daryl, twitching with each new load he spills, and they're both shaking and sweaty and Daryl's heart is racing.

Rick lets go of his hair and pulls his mouth from Daryl's sore neck with a low sigh. He puts his knees back onto the mattress and his hands flatten on Daryl's ass, forcing him forward so that Rick can pull out. Daryl winces, sore despite himself, and whimpers when Rick keeps him spread open so that a single, thick line of come leaks out.

Rick hums and leans down, licking the line up from Daryl's balls to his rim, feeding it back inside of him. Daryl whimpers, gut clenching, and then Rick comes into his line of vision and he tugs Daryl up for a kiss. The kiss tastes like him come and Daryl growls softly.

"Fuck," Rick breathes, laughing and running a hand through his hair. Daryl lets out a soft huff of laughter, curling up against Rick when Rick props himself against the headboard to catch his breath. His head is on Rick's shoulder and Rick instinctively lifts his hand to pet through Daryl's hair. "That was…holy shit."

Daryl laughs, tired and sated. He closes his eyes and lets out a low sound of pleasure when Rick keeps petting through his hair, his other arm wrapped around Daryl's shoulders and holding him close. "That was new," he says.

"Yeah," Rick replies. "Sorry I kinda…sprung it on you. Been thinkin' about it a lot."

"Just that?" Daryl asks with a smirk. "Got any other secret kinks I should know about?"

Rick's eyes flash and his smile turns wicked for a moment. "A few."

"I wanna know about 'em."

"Oh, I'm sure I won't be able to keep them a secret forever."

Daryl hums. They lay in quiet for a moment, simply enjoying the cooldown. Daryl shivers after a moment and presses closer, and Rick hums and rolls the edge of the blankets over their bodies in a makeshift burrito.

"I liked it," Daryl says, licking his lips. "I liked…pretending."

Rick smiles and kisses his forehead. "I'm glad," he says.

"We can…do that more permanently. If you want."

Rick thinks about it for a moment, before he shakes his head. "Not all the time," he says with a reassuring squeeze to Daryl's shoulders. He looks down and smiles, kissing Daryl when Daryl tilts his head up. "But I'd like to do it again."

Daryl smirks, and reaches up to gently brush his fingers across Rick's jaw. Rick turns his head and kisses Daryl's palm and Daryl's smile softens with affection. "Anytime," he says, and Rick smiles and nods again. He leans down for another kiss that Daryl eagerly answers.


End file.
